What's Wrong?
by Kgirl1
Summary: It's tough to be the youngest, but every team has a mother. T for a not-so-pleasant flashback.


**Well, it's short, but I'm on a big "BF5 is a family!" streak, so yeah. Invader did something sorta like this, but I talked to her, so….ME NO COPY! XD**

"AH!" Zoom shot up in his bed in a hot sweat, blood pounding in his ears. He checked the clock on the nightstand; about two in the morning. He sighed, slowly laying back down and closing his eyes, but they shot open at seeing fragments of his nightmare play behind the closed lids. Zoom could still feel his heart pounding, and he shuddered at the memory.

_Terrifying_.

He decided that any attempt at sleep would be futile just as he heard the knock on the door. Zoom nearly jumped out of his skin, the panic setting in again.

"Uh…what?" He shouted, trying to disguise his shaking voice. By way of response, the door began to slowly swing open, and Zoom clenched his trembling fists.

"D-don't you dare come in! I-I swear, my teammates'll…" The threat trailed off as Zoom felt another shudder run down his spine as he saw the large shadow on the wall.

"It's just me, Zoom."

Zoom was paralyzed, staring as the shadow grew less intimidating, more feminine, and then…Agura's arms were around him in a warm embrace. He felt a sob of relief escape his lips, but he held it in. Zoom didn't need another installment of the baby jokes, but instead of laughing Agura simply stroked his hair, soothing him.

"It's okay." She whispered soothingly. "Sage sound-proofed our walls, remember? They can't hear you." Zoom felt a bit better remembering this.

"Now tell me what happened." Agura's voice was neither demanding nor judgmental, and Zoom knew he could confide in her.

"Ju-just a nightmare." He still tried to shrug it off, avoid the conversation. "No big."

"About what?" She asked again, facing him.

"Just…ah, random stuff. Really, it was nothing." He tried again, but she was clearly unconvinced.

"Zoom." Agura put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Zoom suddenly felt the desperate urge to let it all out in her presence.

"I had a nightmare about…uhm, one of the older days at the Order. The day I…er, left, actually." He admitted, not wanting to say "ran away."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, in the dream, I got lost…and, then I was wandering around, then…I don't wanna keep you up. It was nothing." He said casually, but his voice caught.

"Zoom, I'm just trying to help. You aren't alone." Agura comforted, and again he felt safe. "What really happened that day?"

"Well, I got out of the monastery, and went into town. At first, it was all really cool. I had never been before." He began. "After a few hours, I got lost. Really lost. I sorta wandered into…the bad side of town…" Zoom choked up a little, and she soothingly rubbed his back.

"I was really…uh, scared, and…suddenly, these two guys were in front of me, and...they started threatening me…" Zoom bit his lip, remembering the horrible day.

"_C'mon, kid, where's your money?" The taller man snarled, getting in his face._

"_I-I don't have any!" A younger Zoom stumbled back, tripping over a pile of garbage and landing on his back. He scrambled to get up, but was pinned down by the tall one's muscular partner._

"_So, shrimpy here never learned to share?" The man sneered, his breath hot on Zoom's face._

"_Guess not. Why don't you teach him a lesson, Sledge?" The taller man snickered, and Zoom paled._

"_Really, I don't have anything! I swear!" He cried._

"_Oh yeah? What's _this_?" "Sledge" asked menacingly, grabbing the leather cord from underneath his shirt. "Hey! Check this out! The kid's got some valuables after all!" He dangled the silver medallion in front of Zoom's widened eyes. It had been given to him by Master Takeyasu once he was announced the Chosen One. Zoom had very little knowledge of its value, but he was soon to discover it…the hard way. The man ripped the cord in half, leaving a mark on his neck. _

"_Ow!" Zoom cried out, unwisely._

"_Suck it up, kid. Now hand over your dough or we'll have to take it from ya!" The taller one threatened._

"_But I _don't_ have anything!" He tried desperately, receiving a savage kick to the ribs._

"_Did we ask you, _kid_?" Sledge scowled, and Zoom felt his eyes fill with hot tears of pain._

"_C'mon, Sledge, let's blow this dump." Sledge's partner rolled his eyes. "We got ourselves a pretty new necklace to sell. Don't we, _kid_?" He sneered, and Zoom tried to run, but his collar was grabbed and he was yanked back._

"_We don't need to tell anyone about our little...trade, do we, kid?" Sledge hissed in his ear, and Zoom managed to shake his head through the tight grip. "Good." The partners walked away, and Zoom touched a hand to his neck, where the cord had been ripped. It was as if a piece of him had been stolen._

Zoom finished recounting the past, and Agura fought the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that why you hate being called kid?" She asked softly, and he managed a nod. "Oh, Zoom." Agura sighed, leaning in to give him a hug, which he tearily accepted, sobbing into her shoulder. Zoom couldn't explain it, but sometimes he felt closer to Agura than anyone on the team, even Vert. He could tell that she looked out for him; saw past the cool façade and found that inside, he just wanted to impress his older teammates. Finally, Zoom sniffled a bit, drawing away from her and feeling relieved.

"Thanks." He said softly. He had forgotten what it was like to have a mother. Agura embraced him tightly, brushing away the bangs and kissing his forehead.

"Think you'll be able to sleep?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Yeah." He gave her a small grin.

"Good." Agura stood, turning to go.

"Agura?" He asked timidly, and she looked to him. "If Sage sound-proofed our walls, how did you hear me?" Agura grinned.

"Instinct." She said simply. "I'll always be here for you, Zoom."

"Like…" He gathered the courage to ask. "Like a mom?" He anxiously awaited her response, and Agura gave a caring smile.

"Exactly."


End file.
